It All Started With a One Night Stand
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: REPOSTED! My first one shot series about the sexual encounters with WWE superstars, divas, actors and pop singers! Lots of smut and fluff involved. Everyone needs some sort of sexual release in their hectic lives. And, as always, please R&R!
1. Randy and Mariah: After the show

**Title: It All Started With a One-Night Stand**

**Chapter Title: Love after the show**

**Characters/Parings: Randy Orton and a pop diva (you'll be surprised when her name is revealed).**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the superstars, the divas and the singers. You can't sue me because I'm broke (LOL).**

**Summary: A series of one-shots about one night stands with WWE superstars, divas and major pop stars. Everyone needs some sexual release once in their hectic lives.**

**Author's note: As I mentioned before, some of my favorite singers, superstars and divas will be in my fic. This first one shot should be self-explanatory for some.**

**X**

He watched her with his cold blue eyes. She was belting out one of her biggest hits on stage. He licked his lips because he definitely liked what he saw. Sure, she may be ten years older than him but she looked so young and vibrant. Her long sandy blond hair glowed in the light and her vanilla complexion just made him wanna lick her up and down.

And then, there was her five octane voice. It was no secret she was one of the best singers in the world. She didn't have 17 number one singles and 5 Grammy awards for nothing. She was basically born to do this.

26-year-old Randy Orton stared at her with hunger in his blue eyes. Thank God his best friend invited him to her concert tonight. John Cena knew how much Randy loved her. He had all her records, he had seen her on television in her music videos and watched her perform right before his very eyes. She was just that enticing and beautiful.

"Havin' fun, man?" John yelled.

Randy just nodded his head. He'd give anything to have one night with the singing beauty. He just wanted her to sing her way into his arms tonight.

Just for one night.

**X**

_After the show_

At the after-show party, she greeted her fans with a sweet smile on her face and warm hugs. Tonight had been great. The fans were glad to see her perform on stage again. It's been so long since she did that.

2005 had been very, _very _good to her. She had a major comeback album with _The Emancipation of Mimi_, her single _We Belong Together _was the most played song on the radio and she was racking up more awards than Chris Rock was making tossing salads jokes. Yes, 2005 was definitely good to her.

While she was shaking some of her fans' hands, she caught the eye of a sexy stranger, who was looking right back at her. His sparkling blue eyes pierced right through hers, which made her tremble. He had that cocky, arrogant, confidant attitude that attracted her in such a way that made her weak in the knees. She just wanted to know who was he that caught her attention.

"Hey, girl! Great show tonight!" John called while he approached her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, hon. Did you really enjoy it?"

"How could I not? You poured your heart out in those songs. Man, I almost cried," he admitted.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who's the handsome guy sitting next to you?"

"Randy Orton. He's one of my best friends. I brought him here tonight because I knew he loved you. He's a big fan of your music."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah."

She grinned at him. "Can you introduce me to him?"

John smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

**X**

_1 hour later_

_Mariah's apartment_

"So, Mr. Orton. Tell me a little bit about yourself," she said. They were sitting on the couch in her penthouse suite. They wanted some alone time after they left the after party at Madison Square Garden, where she performed tonight.

"Well, I'm from St. Louis, Missouri. I grew up in a wrestling family. My father was in the business and I knew I would get into it one day. But, I ended up in the military. When I got out, my father made some phone calls to Vince McMahon. I met with him and I got signed. The rest was history," Randy explained.

"Wow! So, basically, you were born to do this, huh?"

"That's right. Wrestling's like singing. You want to give your all to the fans every single night."

"True." she smiled at him. "I saw you looking at me earlier tonight. Did you like what you see?"

"Definitely. I loved you for so long. I watch you all the time. I listen to your records. I love your voice."

She sat her wine glass down and scooted closer to him on the sofa. She leaned against him and grinned.

"I know you want me," she whispered.

"You're right about that, baby. I do want you," Randy admitted. Her perfume was sending him over the edge.

She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Well, I want you, too. Come with me. I'm gonna show you some things you never experienced before."

He stood up and followed her to her bedroom, anticipating a night he'll never forget.

X

_10 minutes later_

_Master bedroom_

For a woman who's 36-years-old, she knew a thing or two about lovemaking.

While they were dancing sensually in her bedroom, they had undressed each other seductively. Randy nibbled on her lips lightly, sending shivers up and down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned when he slipped his tongue in her mouth. The romantic glow of the fire and the soft sounds of the stereo made this night oh, so special.

It's been so long since she's been with a man.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I don't wanna pressure you into doing something you don't wanna do," Randy said before he scooped her up in his arms.

Mariah Carey nodded her head with a reassuring smile on her face. She just needed someone to hold her tonight as he carried her over to her bed.

"I want to. It's been so long since a man touched me like this," she admitted after he laid her down on the bed.

"Well, I'm glad to say that tonight, I'm gonna be the man who'll satisfy you," were the last words he said before he climbed in the bed beside her. She fell back into his arms, which felt so safe and warm. She just wanted him so badly.

"I want you, Randy."

"I want you, too, Mariah."

Nothing else mattered when the two made love for the very first time.

**X**

_The very next day_

The next morning, she woke up in his arms, a smile crept up on her face. Last night had been wonderful. He was so gentle and caring with her while they were making sweet love. She wished it could be like this forever.

"Hey, you," a weary Randy asked when he woke up.

"Hey," she answered with a giggle.

"I take it our night together is over, huh?"

"You know something? It doesn't have to be over." Mariah reached over and kissed him passionately, for which he responded.

**Surprised, huh? I thought it would be nice to have a 26-year-old man be with a 36-year-old woman. Plus, Mariah's one of my all time favorite singers so I thought putting her in the story was gonna be cool.**

**Please review!**


	2. Hunter and Lita: Hotel intimacy

**Chapter title: Hotel intimacy**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter/Lita**

**Author's note: This is the second one shot story that I'm doing. Enjoy and happy reading! If this story sucks, that's okay. I'm just gonna continue doing what I'm doing.**

After the show, she sat at the bar, sipping her drink, feeling depressed about what the hell happened back at the arena. Thoughts of earlier tonight ran through her mind. All she could think about was the man who she thought loved her betrayed her in the worst way possible. With tears falling from her eyes, she still could feel his hand on her cheek. She ran her finger through it and winced because the pain was still tender.

Edge slapped her. Hard. Right in front of everyone. Millions of fans stood in complete silence when he speared her. She winced in pain, crying out in agony when he said he was through with her.

_Why tonight of all nights, this had to happen? He's supposed to love me, not betray me! _She thought, anger boiling in her veins.

Fighting to forget about tonight, she swirled the amber colored liquid around in the glass before she sat it down on the table. She placed a $20 bill on the table and turned to leave. Before she got to the door, she ran into someone very large, very warm and very male.

"Going somewhere?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita looked up into the eyes of Triple H, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. His eyes were smiling. She wanted to slap that smirk off his face but she was too depressed to do anything to him right now.

"If you must know, I'm going back to my hotel room and rest. I need a break," she snapped.

"Listen, I saw what happened earlier tonight. Edge was a fool for turning his back on you," he said softly.

"Really?" she was surprised.

"I'm serious. If he wanted to break up with you, he should've took care of that in private. Instead, he just had to embarrass and humiliate you in front of the world. I think that's stupid. You want me to kick his ass for you?"

"Thank you, Hunter. But, that won't be necessary. At least, you understand what I'm going through." she then broke down and cried some more. To her shock, he took her in his arms and held him close to him.

"It's okay, Ames. Just let it all out. I'm here for you," Hunter said soothingly.

This was so unlike him to hold her like this. Usually, he just ignore her and leave but here he was, holding her tight, making her feel all right.

"Do you still wanna leave?" he whispered in her ear.

She just nodded her head.

**X**

_Hunter's hotel room_

With the rain pouring outside, Hunter laid Amy down in the bed, kissing her madly. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall down. She felt guilty for using him like this so she could get over Adam but she couldn't help herself. Hunter turned out to be better than she expected.

"Are you sure you want this, Ames? I don't want us to regret anything after tonight," Hunter said.

"I do want this. I want you. A part of me feels I'm taking advantage of your kindness but I need some major release," Amy admitted.

"You're not taking advantage of me, baby. Let's just say I came at the right place at the right time."

"That's right. You did." she laughed heartedly.

"Let's not waste anymore time. Let's get down to business."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. With his free hand, he reached down and cupped her right breast, enjoying how she squirmed underneath his tender touch. Slipping his fingers inside her shirt, he rolled her nipple with his thumb and finger, making her groan with desire. Hunter was driving her mad with desire.

"Do you want me, Amy?" he asked while he continued to fondle her breast.

"Yes," she hissed softly.

"Tell me you want me, Amy. I wanna hear you say those words," he demanded.

"I want you, Hunter. I want you so much."

"That's good to know." he kissed her again, this time more fiercely. She curled her arms around his shoulders for balance, even though they were in bed.

Before long, clothes were scattered all over the floor and two naked bodies were pressed firmly together. Hunter kissed all over her succulent body, stopping to nibble on her boobs with expertise. She ran her fingers through his dirty blond hair and screamed out his name when he bit down on both of her hard nipples. He kept going down on her body, kissing her stomach, his tongue entering her belly button. She really lost control when he split her swollen opening up with his fingers, and then slipped one of them inside her tightness.

To his credit, she was hot, creamy and wet with desire. Her slickness milked his fingers with ease when he pulled them away. He placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and dipped his tongue inside. More juices flowed when he nibbled her softly and completely.

"Hunter...need you...now," Amy pleaded with a deep moan building in her throat.

Hunter released her legs and moved on top of her. Pinning her arms over her head, he slid inside of her easily, surrounding himself around her soaking folds. She hissed when he started moving in and out of her body, causing her to shiver. She had never felt this way before, not even when she was with Adam.

_Fuck him, Ames, _a inner voice in her head said. _He's not worth your time. He's an asshole. He just used you for his own personal pleasure and then once he had his share, he got rid of you. You can do better than him, Ames. You have Hunter. Enjoy him while you can._

She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. She moaned when she felt her release coming strong. He kept thrusting inside of her until he couldn't take it anymore and called out her name. She came shortly after him.

Afterward, they laid in each other's arms, feeling the aftermath of their wonderful lovemaking. Amy laid her head against his shoulder and giggled while he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's no problem, Ames. So, is this it? Are we done for good?" Hunter asked softly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, we're supposed to hate each other but you made me feel different about you tonight. I don't know where we're gonna go from here."

"I want you to know something, all right? I never hated you nor despised you. I just didn't like you."

"The feeling's mutual, Hunt."

"But, when we made love, my feelings for you changed dramatically. I realize that you're different from the other girls that I'd been with. You're more of a risk taker. You know what I mean?"

"I see what you're talking about. So, you like a risk taker, huh?" Amy asked with a seductive grin.

"Most definitely," he said with a smile.

She then moved on top of him. "Well, since you like a risk taker, how 'bout I take that risk and ride you well into the sunrise, huh?"

"Well, by all means, lay it on me, baby!"

Amy moaned as she slid down on his member inch by inch, engulfing him to the root. He held her waist while she moved, bringing them close to climax. She threw her head back moaned because Hunter felt so good inside of her. She growled with delight when she began moving faster and faster on his beautiful body, giving him everything she had to offer.

She rode him as promised, well into the early morning sunlight, bringing them both the brink of ecstasy.

**X**

_The next day_

"Are you feeling okay, Ames? You seem so...radiant this morning," Trish Stratus, her real-life best friend asked when they sat down at the table, having breakfast.

"I'm feeling better now than I was feeling last night. I can definitely tell you that," Amy said with a giggle.

"Oh, yeah? How did that happen?"

Amy looked over and saw Hunter walking in with Dave, Randy and John trailing close behind. He looked over and saw her staring at him with a smile on her face. He smiled in return.

"Let's just say someone made me feel all better."

**Please review! I really appreciate it** **if you do. Tell me if this story's good or bad. At least I'll hear it from you.**

**The next chapter will be another surprise paring. Can you handle it?**


	3. John and Trish: Her dreams, His reality

**Chapter title: Her dreams, His reality**

**Characters/Parings: John Cena and Trish Stratus**

**Author's note: I know this paring is not so surprising but I wanted to give it a shot, anyway. And, since I love them both, I figure what the hell? The next paring will be surprising, I promise you.**

**Enjoy and happy reading to all the John/Trish fanatics!**

**And now, here's chapter three:**

She stirred in her sleep.

It was happening again.

Yet another dream about her secret crush making love to her.

Every night, it became a habit for her to dream about him.

She would imagine being in his strong arms. She would imagine him kissing her with every breath he had in his bones. She would imagine caressing his well defined body with her hands while he would do his thing.

But, she would wake up and find nothing. He would not be in her bed. She'd always be alone, naked and aroused with anticipation.

For once, she would love to make her dreams come true. She would love her crush to make love to her until he was too sore to move anymore. She would love to wake up in his arms one morning. She would love to be with _him._

Groaning with impatience, Trish Stratus got out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She just had to be with him tonight. After slipping on her jeans, she grabbed her keys and left, hoping she would end up in his arms before it was all said and done.

X

_In another hotel room_

He was tired of waiting. He wanted her so badly. She haunted his dreams night after night. Every time he looked at her, he would get an incredible hard on. He'd always dreamt about making love to her. Whenever he was asleep, her image always popped up in his mind. God, how he wanted that woman.

Nursing a glass of wine, he placed it on the night table, got up from his bed and, through the window, looked over at the New York city skyline. It was beautiful at this time of night. But, it would be better if she was here with him. They would look up at the sky together, naked and tangled up in each other's arms.

John Cena had enough of the torment and the agony. He wanted the blonde vixen and he wanted her right _NOW_!

He grabbed his clothes and began to dress. Just when he was about to pull his basketball jersey over his head, there was a knock on his door.

_Who in the hell would come and see me at this time of night? _He thought as he got to the front door. He looked through the peephole and was shocked to see who was on the other side.

It was her!

_Holy shit! _John thought with a shocking look on his face. He checked himself in the mirror for a moment before he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Trish. What brings you here?" he asked with a smile on his face.

She giggled at him. "I just wanted to see you, John."

Slowly, the blonde Canadian beauty approached him with seductive and sexual intentions on her mind. Before he could say another word, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her inside, closing the door with his right foot.

John and Trish began removing each other's clothes in a reckless manner, kissing madly with everything they had. Once the last article of clothing was removed, they ended up in the bed, holding each other close.

"Can you make my dreams come true tonight?" Trish purred.

"Only if you make my dreams a reality, baby."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning his mouth. With his hands, he caressed her breasts, his fingers tweaking her swollen, sore nipples. She threw her head back and screamed out his name when he leaned down and started sucking on her nipples like he was a hungry puppy.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

He kept going further, kissing her stomach before his tongue entered her belly button. She hissed lightly when he parted her legs and slipped one finger inside her swollen opening. John was driving her crazy with desire when he slipped another finger inside.

"I need you," Trish pleaded with a deep, fiery longing.

He ran his tongue over the mounds of hair that surrounded her swollen opening before he dipped in all the way inside. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and squealed with delight when he found the spot he was looking for.

"Inside me...now..." she groaned, waiting for the night to be fully complete.

He didn't have to hear that twice. After placing a condom over his fully erect member, he moved on top of her. She moaned again when he slid inside of her slowly and completely. She wrapped her legs over his back when he began his rhythm, stroking her with all his might. He started off slow, but he began picking up the pace, bringing them close to desire.

"Oh, John. Oh, God! Faster, baby! Don't stop!" Trish yelled and screamed. He was taking her places she had never been to before.

Before long, she turned him over on his back and sat on top of him. She moved her hips in a sensual manner, taking him higher and higher into eternal bliss. John groaned, holding her waist and guiding her movements.

Before long, he found her rhythm and they moved together as one, bringing each other to the peak of passion.

X

_The very next morning_

She woke up with a smile on her face. She felt two strong arms holding her close. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply. Trish silently thanked her lucky stars because last night was truly a very special night.

John Cena made her dreams come true.

When he woke up, he saw her going back to sleep. As the sunlight beamed over their naked bodies, he kissed her forehead and smiled. He couldn't believe the blonde bombshell was in his arms, feeling contented after they made love.

It was true. Trish Stratus made his dreams turn into reality!

**What do you think? Good or bad? Like I said, I'm gonna continue regardless. **

**Please review!**


	4. George and Candice: Father Figure

**Chapter Title: Father Figure**

**Characters/Parings: Candice Michelle and a pop icon (his name will be revealed in this story)**

**Author's note: Like I said in the last chapter, this paring will be surprising to all. I wanted to do something different with another one of my favorite singers (and yes, I have used him before, Demon Spawn and adamamy425).**

**On a side note: I know we can't use song lyrics in our stories but some people have. I'm not going to. Sorry.**

**Spoilers: Like Melina, I used to not like Candice, but, now I love her. I'm making her NICE in my story and she's also a virgin.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

Packing her things together in a suitcase, she looked around her hotel room and reflected on everything that happened two weeks before. Fresh tears of happiness fell from her eyes and she could barely keep it together. Once she zipped up the last bag, there was no turning back. She ran her fingers throughher long black hair and sighed deeply.

Two weeks ago, that night was truly a special night, indeed. She went to a concert with some of her best friends Torrie, Stacy, Amy, Trish and Maria. When they heard that their favorite singer was headlining the show, they jumped at the opportunity.

Candice Michelle Beckham was especially excited. She had always had a sexy crush on this man, ever since she was a little girl. She wanted to marry him and bear his children. She had posters, pictures and CDs all over her room. She taped all his music videos and watched him perform on television. She was just so in love with him.

So, when Maria came into her locker room one day and announced she got front row tickets, Candice thought she had died and went to pleasure heaven.

That night was awesome, to say the least. He looked even better in person. His voice was smooth and angelic. His presence lit up the room. There was something about a man wearing all black that intrigued her the most. She just wanted to run up there and hug him.

When the show was over, Candice wanted to cry. She knew she was never gonna see him again. Just when she was about to leave, his manager managed to catch up to her...

"_Are you Candice Michelle Beckham?" he asked when he approached her at the exit doorway._

"_Yes," she answered, looking confused._

"_I'm sorry for startling you at a time like this, but my client wants to see you alone," he admitted._

_The news surprised her. "Really? Right now?"_

"_No. He has to wind down for a little while. He wanted me to give you this." he handed her a piece of paper. _

_She opened it. His hotel room number was written down on it. "What time should I be there?"_

"_15 minutes at the latest. He expects you to be there. Your limo awaits outside," he said before he left._

_Candice smiled as she watched him leave. Things have turned out good for her after all._

_X_

Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous, _a inner voice in her head said over and over again. She arrived at the hotel 15 minutes later as planned and now, she was standing outside his hotel room. She remained calm but, deep down inside, she was a nervous wreck. _

You can do this, Candy. You're just gonna meet him, that's all, _she thought with a smile on her face. Shaking off her nervousness, she raised her hand and knocked on the door._

"_Coming, darling!" he yelled._

_She reached inside her handbag and pulled out her compact mirror and her favorite red lipstick. After applying it over her sultry lips and checking herself in the mirror, she put everything back in her purse just as the door opened._

"_Candice, right?" he asked as he stood before her._

_She nodded her head before she reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. God, he smelled so good._

"_It's so nice to meet you, finally," she said when they pulled apart._

_George Michael just looked at her for a moment. God, she was so incredibly sexy. Everything about her made him wonder: where have she been all his life?_

"_I must say, you're so beautiful," he said as he stepped aside and let her walk in. _

"_Thank you. You're so handsome, George. You've always been so incredibly handsome," Candice said with a giggle. She then sat down on the edge of the bed._

"_That's so sweet of you, darling." he took a seat next to her._

_Over the next several hours, they talked and got to know each other a little bit more. It seemed they had so much in common. They enjoyed being in each other's company. Despite their age difference (she's 27, he's 42) he acts more like her friend then her father._

_Then, in a move that surprised her, George leaned over and kissed her softly. She couldn't believe he made such a bold move on her already but she wasn't about to let him get away with it so soon. Just when he was about to pull away, she yanked him back towards her and slanted her mouth on him, parting his lips and slipping her tongue in his mouth._

_Their kisses intensified. Before long, they were laying on the bed with their arms around each other. George was on top of Candice, but he was so gentle with her. He kissed her all over her face while he began removing her clothes. She was in no mood to stop him._

"_George, I want you but I have to tell you something," Candice said, which made him stop._

"_What is it, darling?" he asked._

"_I-I'm a virgin," she stammered._

"_Don't worry, darling. We'll take it slow tonight. I don't want you to be scared of me," he said before he proceeded removing her dress. She felt like a virgin when she ended up naked._

"_Such pure beauty." he leaned down and kissed her again, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her again. His erection pressing against her stomach was all she could take._

"_Am I the only one in this room who's gonna be naked?" Candice said with a giggle._

_George groaned, then laughed. "Sorry. I guess I'll have to undress, then, darling."_

_She purred with delight while he undressed right in front of her. When he removed the last article of clothing, she looked at him, impressed of what she saw. He was so beautiful. She couldn't believe this was happening._

"_You're gorgeous," Candice admitted with a smile on her sultry lips. She motioned him to join her on the bed, for which he did._

_George pulled her back into his arms. "You know something? You're the most incredible woman I had ever known."_

"_Thank you so much. That was so sweet of you to say something like that," she said with a grin._

_He leaned down and kissed her again before he moved on top of her. He parted her legs and surged forward, feeling himself going in. She gasped, her eyes growing teary because the pressure was so great. Once the pain became a dull ache, she moaned at the pleasurable feeling._

"_Oh, my God!" Candice exclaimed._

"_Are you okay, darling?" George whispered in her ear._

_She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Never better..."_

Candice just wanted to pinch herself. Never in her wildest dreams that she would be making love with the man of her dreams. As she placed her hand on her flat belly, feeling their unborn baby growing inside of her, all she could do was smile.

"Darling, are you ready to go?" George called from outside.

"I'm coming, baby!" she yelled back. Then, after picking up her bags, she left her hotel room, anxiously waiting to be with her husband.

**Surprised, huh? I told you I wanted to try something different. Let me know what you think. Oh yeah, the next paring will be not so surprising.**

**Please review!**


	5. Dave and Victoria: Nite and Day

**Chapter Title: Nite and Day**

**Characters/Parings: Batista/Victoria**

**Author's note: This is another one of my favorite parings so I couldn't let this story go by and not put them in! **

**On a side note: I'm using Victoria, not Lisa, in this chapter.**

_I can tell you how I feel about you nite and day..._

Brushing her long raven black hair while looking in the vanity mirror, Lisa Marie Varon a.k.a. Victoria saw the image of a man sleeping in the bed they had come to share every single night. She turned around in her chair and smiled at him as he began to stir and wake up.

God, he was so beautiful!

How did she end up with him? It was so long ago, almost three and a half years ago, when she was known as Queen Victoria and he was know as the Demon, that they used to hurl insults at each other while they were training down at Ohio Valley Wrestling.

My, how so much has changed in the last three years!

After putting the brush on the table, she got up from the chair and went over to his side of the bed. Leaning down, she planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. As she was about to head back over to the vanity, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled back down on the bed with him.

"I thought you were asleep," she said with a smile.

Dave Batista smirked at her. "You know the 'Animal' can't sleep when you're kissing me like that. I must say, that was an interesting kiss you gave me."

"I just planted a kiss on your forehead, baby. I didn't do anything else to cause a reaction. Do you have a problem with that?"

He pinned her down on the bed and smiled down at her beautiful face. If she thought last night was great, then she's in for another joy ride.

He grinned. "I don't have a problem with it at all."

"I'm glad you don't have a problem. Now, make love to me," she demanded.

He leaned down and began kissing her passionately, just as he grabbed the remote and cut on the stereo system. The song 'Nite and Day' by Al B. Sure blasted through the speakers. Dave leaned down and kissed her again, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Victoria moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. His hands searched all over her body, stopping to tease and caress her breasts with his fingers; pinching her swollen, sore nipples.

She threw her head back and screamed out his name. Then, he leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it like he was a baby. He did the same thing with her other nipple, which made her tremble with passion. She slipped her hand down and caressed his member like it was a flute.

He groaned at the sweet action he received. He went further down, kissing her bare stomach. His tongue entered her belly button, causing her to whimper. He parted her legs and slid one finger inside of her, feeling her muscles clench around him. He smiled at her.

"You want me, Lisa?" Dave said in a haunting voice while he inserted another finger inside of her.

"Yes, baby. I want you so bad!" Victoria exclaimed with a deep fiery longing.

"Say it again, baby. I want you to say it again," he demanded. Before long, another finger joined inside of her.

"I want you, baby. I want you so damn bad!"she exclaimed again.

After removing his fingers away from her swollen opening, he leaned down and, with his tongue, started licking her up and down. She ran her fingers through his short black hair and hissed lightly at what he was doing to her right now.

He nibbled her softly, making her weak and motionless. She arched her back and screamed out his name when her orgasm washed over her sweaty body with ease. Catching her breath, she leaned back against the mattress and ran her fingers through her long black hair.

Then, Victoria turned Dave over on his back and moved on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. She ran her hands all over his chest, pinching his nipples. He hissed when she leaned down and started kissing his massive chest, running his tongue over the sensitive buds of his nipples. She grinded her hips against his as she felt his growing erection pressing against her flesh.

"Do you want me, Dave?" Victoria said with a grin.

"Yes," he groaned.

"Then say it. Say you want me," she demanded.

"I want you, baby. I want you."

"Say it again, baby," she demanded.

"I want you, baby. I want you," he groaned again.

She smiled down at him. "That's good to know."

She moaned when she slid down on his member inch by inch, burying him to the root. She threw her head back and moaned when she started moving her hips in a sensuous rhythm. He held her waist with his hands and guided her movements. They were both moaning loudly with passion and desire.

Tossing and turning all over the bed, he kept thrusting inside of her without a care in the world. She clung to him like the world was about to end. When she ended up on her back, he grabbed her perfectly rounded hips and kept slamming inside of her. She threw her head back and moaned when she reached her peak, just as the sun was getting ready to rise.

"I have a question to ask you," Dave said while they laid in each other's arms.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Victoria said with a smile.

"Do you love me?"

She looked at him with a shocked look on her face for a moment? Did he just ask her did she loved him? Then, she looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, Dave. I love you," she said.

He grabbed her hand and looked at the shining wedding ring branded on her ring finger. He raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Happy anniversary, baby. I love you," he said with a smile on his lips.

She laid in his arms and watched his face for a moment. He looked so in love.

"I love you, too, Dave."

**Got ya! I had to make them married in this chapter just so you won't end up scratching your head. **

**All right, in the next chapter, I'm using Melina and another pop singer! I won't reveal his name but I can leave you with a clue: he's a member of the best selling R&B group of the 90s.**

**Please review!**


	6. Nathan and Melina: Water Runs Dry

**Chapter Title: Water Runs Dry**

**Characters/Parings: Melina and one of the members of Boyz II Men (his name will be revealed in this chapter).**

**Author's note: I'm letting my guard down and decided touse lyrics in this chapter, but this one will be about Melina's bad and brutal break-up with her boyfriend of three years. BTW, the character is an original character. And, Melina's NICE in my story.**

**X**

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_We don't even talk anymore_

_And we don't know what we argue about_

_Don't even say I love you no more_

_Cause saying how feel is no longer allowed_

_Some people will work things out_

_And some just don't know how to change_

Sitting on the front porch, Melina Perez cried her eyes out, covering her face in her small hands. The night air made her even more complicated as she raised her head and watched her now former boyfriend walking out, carrying several bags in his hands. He didn't bother looking at her but she glared at him with her cold brown eyes. But, before he could even get to his car, several police cars pulled up in front of the home they used to share.

"What the fuck?" he ranted when two police officers got out and tackled him to the ground.

"Thomas Jones, you're under arrest for felonious assault," one officer said while he handcuffed him.

_Let's don't wait till the water runs dry_

_We might watch our whole lives pass us by_

_Let's don't wait till the water runs dry_

_We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives_

_Don't do it baby_

They both pulled him up a short time later. He stared at Melina with bloodshot eyes just as they pushed him towards one of the squad cars. He watched her talking to one of the other officers, who handed her a tissue so she could wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asked softly.

She shook her head no and continued crying.

"Do you have anything to say to your ex-boyfriend before we take him away? Do you wanna press charges?" the other officer asked.

All she could do was nod her head. She couldn't even speak to him. She was done with him as far as she's concerned.

X

A few minutes later, she walked in the house, sighing deeply. After talking to the police officers, she turned and stood face to face with the man who hurt her in more ways than one. It's funny; he could so sweet and loving one minute, then be a cold, heartless bastard the next minute. Why did she end up falling in love with him in the first place?

Melina grabbed the remote and cut on the stereo system. Boyz II Men's _Water Runs Dry _blasted through the speakers. She slumped down on the plush leather sofa and grabbed the bottle of water she got out of the fridge.

_Now they can see the tears in our eyes_

_But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts_

_Well maybe tha's a pain we can't hide_

_Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart_

_Why do we hurt each other_

_Why do we push love away_

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I end up in one bad relationship after another? I only end up being cheated on or being beat on. Well, no more. I'm not gonna let any man destroy me ever again. From now on, I'm living for me and me only, _a voice in her head told her while the melody of the song rang in her ear.

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door. Melina groaned, not wanting to deal with anyone right now. Besides, the music wasn't that loud.

"Who is it?" she yelled while she got up from the couch.

"Who do you think it is?" he chuckled.

She couldn't help but smile as she headed for the door. When she looked through the window, she couldn't help but giggle at him. He was wearing an all red sweat suit and his baseball hat was turned sideways on his head. She laughed as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey, you. I heard what happened and I just wanted to come over here and see if you were okay," he said with a smile. He had a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"I'm okay. Thank you for coming, though. I need some company," she said as she stood aside and let him walk inside.

He smiled as he took his place on the couch."Hey, baby girl. We're best friends. You know I'm always gonna be there for you, no matter what."

Melina was startled when he cracked open the bottle of the bubbly liquid. Nonetheless, she closed the door and locked it tightly, then she pulled the shade down.

He poured the champagne into two tall silhouette glasses just as she took her seat right next to him. They both leaned back against the plush sofa and listened to the soft sounds of the song.

"Do you love the song that much?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Melina nodded her head. "It has a deeper meaning; especially after what happened with me and Tommy tonight. I don't know why I ended up with the bastard in the first place."

"You fell for him. Hard. Nothing wrong with that. We're all human," he said while he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, my ex's not human. He's a monster. I'm glad to be rid of him."

He leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, baby girl. You'll find someone who loves you for you. You're very beautiful and sweet. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"I'm done with men for now. I've gotta start living for me. I can't let another man destroy me," she rambled.

To her shock, he leaned down and kissed her softly, brushing his soup cooler lips against hers gently. She closed her eyes and felt the sensation from head to toe. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

When they pulled apart, she actually was disappointed. She opened her eyes and stared at her best friend for a moment. He looked so handsome; why didn't she get with him in first place?

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

To his surprise, she smiled at him. "Don't be. I like our kiss."

"You did?"

To prove her point, she pulled him back down and slanted her mouth on his, this time, more ruthlessly. She parted his lips and slid her tongue inside his mouth. Even though they were both a little tipsy from the champagne they were drinking, they began taking each other's clothes off in the process. Their kissing intensified and their arms were wrapped around each other tightly.

Melina smiled before she grabbed his hand and lead him to her bedroom. The song _I'll Make Love To You _started to play by the time they reached the bed. Her mind was telling her not to go through with it but her heart was telling a different story. This man, who was standing right in front of her, was so gentle and caring towards her. He looked at her with a grin on his face before he took her face in his hands and just looked at her in wonder.

"You're so beautiful, Melina. Don't you ever forget that," he said before he leaned down and kissed her again.

She smiled at him for a moment before he pulled her down on the bed. When she looked into his chocolate brown eyes, she couldn't help but fall in love with him.

"Do you know how happy you made me feel?" she said with a smile on her face.

"How happy?" he asked.

"Very happy, Mr. Morris."

Nathan Morris moved on top of her and grinned. He looked down and saw how incredibly beautiful she looked.

"I'm happy you're happy, baby girl."

**Please review!**


	7. Rock and Lillian: More than anything

**I'm sorry for not updating this story in a long while, but I'm catching up with my other stories plus I finally finished another story that has been put on hold. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me. **

**With that in mind, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Chapter title: More Than Anything**

**Characters/Parings: Lillian Garcia and The Rock**

**Spoilers: Takes place back on Smackdown in the summer of 2001, when she was interviewing him. Keep in mind, he was the WCW champion at the time. **

**Author's note: For all the Lillian fans out there (including yours truly), this's one for you! Hope you like it! And, I'm disregarding Rocky's marriage and his child. For the sake of this story, he's single.**

**X**

_Thursday Night Smackdown_

_Summer 2001_

She could barely say a word when he came through the curtains, all sweaty and looking delicious. Damn, she wanted to eat him up. He looked so good in his wrestling trunks that she opted to take him right there and then. But, she kept her cool and just stared at him, drooling with lust and desire.

Lillian Garcia wanted to kick herself, though. What was she thinking saying she wanted to have a taste of the Rock's strudel more than anything in the world? And it didn't help matters that he licked his lips and stared at her in wonder and surprise. Furthermore, he touched her (well, his index finger touched her chin), but it was enough to send shockwaves throughout her body. Does this man know how much effect he has on her?

_I want him, plain and simple. I just want him,_ she thought naughtily, licking her lips again. Just thinking about him made her hot all over her petite body. No wonder people think Hispanic women are the horniest.

"What's up, Lil mama? Thinking about little ole me?" Dwayne Johnson asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"You wish," she quickly replied. She started blushing again when he approached her.

"I wish, huh? Now why would I do something like that? As I recall, you nearly had a relapse."

"We were both in character, remember? I had to act," she reminded him.

"You were so not acting, Lillian. You damned neared had a heart attack when you saw me. And when I asked did you want a sample of the people's strudel, you said 'more than anything in the world'. Believe me, honey, I've been in the acting gig for a while and I can tell if someone's being real or just acting," he leered at her.

_Son-of-a-bitch! Why does he always has to be right? Does he really have to get so close to me? His hot breath on my face turns me on. If he don't cool it, I'm gonna have to take him right now...mind out of the gutter, Lillian! He's not your type! Damn, he looks so damn good, though, _she thought wickedly. A smirk appeared on her face as the image of what she's gonna do to him once they were alone popped up in her mind.

"Thinking about me, Lil mama?" he once again snapped her out of her trance.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that? Don't you ever control that ego of yours?" she snapped at him.

"Yes, I do. But, I need some help. Care to volunteer to assist me?" he asked snugly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would I do something like that, Rocky? You need to control yourself."

"Oh, really? Well, let's see how much control I do have, huh?" he challenged.

Before she could respond, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She couldn't even get one word out of her mouth because he leaned over and slanted his warm mouth on hers, sending more shockwaves through her body. She struggled to pull away from him at first, but she eventually gave in and returned his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his, which caused him to groan in her mouth. Without warning, Dwayne picked her up in his arms and carried her to his dressing room, kicking the door open with his foot.

Once they were inside, he slammed the door with his foot before he started kissing her again. Lillian pushed him down on the couch and straddled his near naked form. She smiled at him before she leaned down and kissed him again, this time more passionately. She pushed her tongue in his mouth and moaned when she felt his hands caressing her bare back.

Before long, they were removing each other's clothes. She decided to throw caution to the wind and give into this passionate moment. All of her dreams of making love with Dwayne Johnson were coming true, even if it means having him for only one night. She'll treasure it for the rest of her natural life.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Lil mama?" he asked huskily as he laid her now naked body down on the sofa.

"Are you?" she hissed as she reached and cupped his member in her hand.

"Damn. You're feisty. I love it," he growled before he moved on top of her. She screamed out his name when he fused their bodies together as one. She wrapped her legs over his strong back and dug her fingers in his shoulders when he started moving. Thank God she was on the pill, because, although she wanted to have his child in the future, it wasn't gonna happen now.

Dwayne picked up the pace and groaned in her ear. Slamming inside of her over a dozen times made him lose control. A smile appeared on his face when he heard her scream out his name. In their haze, they both reached their attended goal at the same time.

Later, when they got dressed, Lillian looked over at him and began blushing for the third time. Being with him tonight filled a void in her sacred heart. It's been a long time since she felt the urgency to make love to someone and now that she has experienced it again, it's gonna be really hard to let it go.

"I hope you know this isn't over between us," Dwayne said, breaking the silence.

"What?" she contorted, not really hearing him right.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing, Lil mama. I really like you, Lillian. What we just did confirmed my feelings," he stated as he pulled her in his arms.

"For a second there, I thought you were in it for the thrills," she retorted.

"That's not my style, woman, and you know it. I really like you. Had been for a while. You wonder why we're always together, doing funny interviews together? I just wanted to be near you," he confessed.

She began to laugh. "Wow...I had no idea you felt that way about me. I thought you were joking."

"I'm serious about us, Lillian. So, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh, my God. You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"As a heart attack."

She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Okay. I would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow night, Dwayne. But, only on one condition."

"And what's that, Lil mama?" he grinned. He was shocked to see her jump on him, tearing his clothes off and straddling him on the leather sofa. She smiled at him before she leaned down and whispered against his cheek...

"That after dinner we go back to my room for some late night dessert. I need some more of your strudel."

**That was for you! Coming up next, it's Torrie and Edge. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	8. Edge and Torrie: Something new

**I'm done with 'Sin and Redemption' so I can now focus on this story more often now. I'm just gonna go ahead and finish my first one-shot series because I'm already working on another. This time, I'm focusing on the divas of the WWE (past and present) as they go through difficult times and relationship troubles. Be on the lookout for that in the not-so-distant future.**

**With that being said, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Chapter title: Something New**

**Characters/Parings: Torrie Wilson and Adam 'Edge' Copeland**

**Spoilers: 1/9/06 episode of RAW (the aftermath). **

**Author's note: I just can't help it. I just love this paring. I'm so glad some of you agree with me. And, I'm changing the so-called 'live sex celebration' to a private one because we all knew disaster was coming for them. And, yes, I already did a chapter where Amy and Hunter have sex. This chapter's from Adam's point of view!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_1/9/06_

_After the show_

With his newly won WWE title slinging on his tattooed broad shoulder, Adam Copeland a.k.a. Edge fumed angrily as he made his way towards his locker room. Everything he had worked so hard for just went up in smoke tonight and he has only one person to blame.

Just moments ago, he and his 'girlfriend' Lita were in the ring, attempting to have sex on national television to celebrate his title win at New Year's Revolution last night. Everything was going according to plan until Ric Flair came out and put a halt to their plans. To make matters worse, John Cena came out and FU'd Lita in the middle of the ring! Adam wanted to kill the so-called leader of the Chain Gang for ruining his night!

But, when he really thought about it, he didn't need Lita anymore. As far as he's concerned, she has done her part in making sure he got the belt so he sure don't need her. Besides, he moved on to something better, someone more beautiful and someone blond, like him. Next week on RAW, he'll reveal his secret relationship with a certain blond bombshell in front of the world.

"Hey, handsome. Why don't you come in and see me? I missed you," a sultry female voice called out to him from her locker room

A smirk appeared on his face. Speaking of the blonde bombshell, he couldn't wait to spend some time with her now that's he alone. Lita just left the arena, not before she passed by him with a pissed off look on her face. He wasn't worried because he wasn't about to waste his time on a women who don't even wrestle anymore, not to mention their sex life has fizzled over the last several months.

_Sex life? There never was one to begin with! She stopped putting out for me when our personal life became public. She's getting her fan base back while I'm being perceived as the bad guy. Well, that won't be happening anymore. I'm gonna be hated for a whole different reason. That redheaded bitch won't know what's gonna hit her when I get done with her._

"Adam, baby, aren't you coming in? I need you," that woman said again.

He looked over and saw her hand popping out of the door. She crooked her finger and motioned him to come inside. Another smirk appeared on his face as he regained his composure and went to the woman who's gonna satisfy his physical needs tonight.

X

_2 minutes later_

_Women's locker room_

The blonde bombshell was no other than the insanely beautiful Torrie Wilson. She smiled sinfully when her secret lover came inside and closed the door behind him. Thank God her friends were out for the night. She wanted to spend some time with the champ so she wanted to look her best. Wearing a black lace thong and matching thong, along with thigh high stockings and black stiletto boots. She knew she was in for an incredible night.

"Hey, big boy. I missed you. Why don't I take good care of you? Let me take your mind off of what happened tonight," she suggested with a grin.

Adam smiled at her. Then he took her in his arms and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. His championship belt fell off his shoulder as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the sofa, laying her down upon it. Soon all thought about what's happening out in the real world melted away.

"You're just the distraction I need, Torrie," he growled in her ear. She giggled with delight when he reached behind her and unfastened her black lace bra, her perfectly large breasts spilling out. He licked his lips before he leaned down and fastened his mouth around one of her pink nipples, sucking on it like a newborn baby. She ran her fingers through his short blond hair and moaned when he sucked on her other nipple with ease.

Adam went further down; kissing her stomach, his tongue entering her belly button. He fingered the waistband of her thong before he yanked them down to her ankles, for which she kicked them off with her delicate feet. He parted her legs and slipped a finger inside of her swollen opening, pinching her clitoris gently. Torrie threw her head back and screamed out his name when another finger went inside. Sweat began to form on her forehead when he pulled his fingers out of her and dipped his head down.

She hissed with pleasure when he started licking her up and down. She thrashed her head from side to side when he found the one spot he's been looking for. Adam grinned from ear to ear as he continued to make love to her with his mouth. Before long, she released everything she had within her, crying out his name as her orgasm washed over her flustered body.

Adam smirked before he disengaged himself from her. He reached down and fingered the waistband of his wrestling tights, then he yanked them down to his ankles. Thank God he's not wearing his boots because if he had, then it would've been harder to take them off with his tights around his ankles.

Torrie licked her lips in appreciation when he stood before her in the nude. She motioned him to rejoin her on the sofa, which he did and he once again pulled her in his arms. Another moan escaped her lips when he laid her down on the sofa and moved on top of her. She wrapped her legs over his back when he slowly and carefully slid inside of her. Up and down, he rode her without a care in the world. She threw her head back and screamed at the sensation lurching in the pit of her flat stomach.

"I love you," she moaned.

He smiled. "I know that. I love you, too."

Adam groaned as he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. He lifted her hips and found the same spot that sent her over the edge. Torrie was so hot that she could barely breathe. She hadn't been this satisfied in so long. This beautiful blond Canadian had made her feel things she never felt before. It's been too long since she's been touched by a man and it brought up images she didn't wanna think about. Until now.

She screamed out in pleasure when she reached her peak, convulsing into a million pieces. Adam soon followed and collapsed in her arms, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," he groaned before he fell asleep in her arms.

Torrie only smiled. Another mission accomplished.

**The End!**

**I decided to end this because I have some other stories in the works and I can't just take the time to add another chapter! A sequel is in the works, but, for right now, I have to focus. Plus, I'm gonna have to repost some of my stories due to constant errors! Thank you so much!**

**Please review!**


End file.
